Return of Makoto's Mother
by Ranryu66
Summary: Heroic Spirits, Chaos, Dragons, Sailor Senshi, Demons, Curses, Time Travel, and much more. Sounds like a recipe for disaster if you ask me.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

A red-haired girl was running through the rain, a mixture of tears and raindrops leaving tracks down her face, "I just gain control of my curse and this is how you repay me Akira."

Sniffles were heard from her as she struggled to regain control of her rampaging and betrayed emotions. Her eyes were so blurry that it was hard for her to see where she was going, and she ended up stumbling into the abandoned lot where she and her best friend Ryoga would often spar. She made her mind as to what she would do then and there, just hoping that it would work. She grasped the medallion that the magic store owner had made for her by combining bits and pieces of all the different Magic and Cursed Artifacts she had come across and confiscated. Among those was one special mirror, called the Nanban Mirror, which allowed one to travel through time. She just hoped that her hunch about its powers being intact within the medallion were correct. She shouted something that became lost to the wind as a bright flash lit up the area, a power rising that sent shivers down the spines of all those who were sensitive to that sort of thing in Nerima. A second later, before an old friend who had stumbled on the scene could make out any details of who was before him, Ranko Saotome vanished.

It is interesting to note here that Ranko Saotome possesses an innate Chaos Nexus Matrix, and the Matrix does not interact well with Magical Time Travel when the person has no clue how to manipulate their Matrix. This little event caused a massive year-long headache for any time-sensitive being within the next door couple of dimensions and universes, and it was going to cause an even greater one for a certain Green-haired Senshi at her post in the Gates of Time in the not too distant future, but that is where this story begins, and another one ends. For the Dragon of Chaos will reveal good and misguided intentions that have been hidden for centuries, because as a wise man once said, "Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

BANG!

CRUMBLE!

CRASH!

The collapse of yet another storefront was caused by an energy beam lancing out from the toothy maw of a vaguely humanoid monster that looked like a cross between the Lizard, a bat, and turtle made of iron. A bunch of girls in Sailor Fukus were dodging this way and that away from it and its fellow demonic creatures, a few of which looked like the love children of Cthulhu and a rock golem.

Sailor Pluto growled under her breath while she launched a full-powered dead scream at a small grouping of the creatures, an explosion went off that destroyed them in a flurry of pink colored death. She was wondering how the heck such inhuman creatures had escaped the Gate's Sight. After watching Sailor Moon turn about ten of the creatures to ash with a giant pink heart, she turned to Sailor Mercury and asked her, "Has the Mercury Computer figured out what the heck these things are yet?"

Sailor Mercury ducked her head to avoid a stray bolt of lightning from Sailor Jupiter, "Other than that they are some kind of demon, and that there is a more powerful one of a different kind approaching fast, nothing."

A red rose pierced the forehead of one of those tentacled rock demons that tried to get the drop on Sailor Mercury, causing it to crumble, "Just great, about how powerful is the one incoming?" Tuxedo Mask grumbled while whacking away a second one that was heading for Sailor Saturn who was swinging the Silence Glaive around rather skillfully, taking down at least four creatures with each swing and release of magic.

Mercury answered with a slight wince as she held her leg where Sailor Venus' sword had just hit after it got knocked out of her hand, "From what I can tell, it is about as powerful as Metallia, Pharaoh 90, Wiseman, and all of us combined."

Venus grabbed her sword from where it had lodged in the wall nearby after nearly making it so she would have to call her teammate "Stubby," "That sounds really scary."

Sailor Uranus came jumping down from a rooftop, blasting a group of demons on the way down with a swing of her sword, "We can take whatever it is, it is probably the leader of this bunch anyways."

Neptune also alighted after flinging a massive ball of purification magic infused water at another group of demons, "You are showing your stupidity again, Haruka."

Uranus shook her head, "No I'm not."

Sailor Mars shot them a look as she immolated some more of the creatures, "Have your lover's spat later you two. Just how many more of these stupid things are there, and how come I didn't see them in my fire-reading?"

Pluto shook her head as she fired a dead scream at one of the creatures trying to get in behind Sailor Chibi Moon, who had dropped in, quite literally, for a visit, "I don't know the answer to either of those questions, I just hope we survive their boss showing up."

Moon looked at her, quite flabbergasted, "Miss Know-It-All doesn't know anything." Tears started to well in the corner of her eyes, showing that somethings never change, "WE ARE DOOMED!"

Rei smacked her in the back of the head, "Shut up, Usagi. How far away is the bigger bad, Ami?"

Ami checked again, and her eyes widened in fear, "It's here."

At that exact moment a female voice that Makoto never thought she would hear again spoke from right behind her, "I am a she not an it, thank you very much."

All eyes widened as they saw what looked like a mostly human woman with red, black, and white hair with a silver and gold ornament in the back, holding it in a kind of ponytail, in a strange suit of armor made of fine white silk, expensively embroidered with silver and gold threading, and pads of silver and gold designed to look like interlocking scales. Her cat-like eyes as she turned to them were of the purist blue, and they saw that she had what looked almost like catfish whiskers on her bottom jaw. Her ears were pointed, and she had silvery gold crescent moon set in her forehead sideways. They also saw that the fingers of the hand holding the tentacle of a demon that was trying to get Jupiter from behind were tipped by very small white claws.

The woman, who was about as tall as Pluto smiled a rather pleasant smile, if it weren't for the very sharp fangs they could see inside her mouth, "Hi, I am here to keep y'all from dying. Sound good?"

The Senshi just blankly nodded, still very wary of the person they were having a hard time not bowing down to cause of the waves of power and fear the person was producing with their aura. They saw that the demons were faring much worse, the majority of them on the ground unconscious from her aura. The woman smirked she pulled the demon she was holding into the reach of her other hand, which promptly shattered the thing into a million pieces with a single punch. She leapt of the ground and hung in the air above their heads at a good height where she could see the entire battlefield and all the demons. Her smirk grew vicious as a powerful ball of fire, lightning, and healing light formed between her outstretched hands.

She smiled wide, "Time to see the effectiveness of this imitation technique I saw and replicated from those Fairy Tail Heroic Spirits."

The ball stabilized before the wide eyes of the Sailor Senshi, and she clapped her hands together, while saying rather loudly, "Dragon's Law!"

A massive amount of light, heat, and static electricity filled the air around them, blinding and healing the weary Sailor Senshi. When it cleared a second later, they all blinked rapidly as they watched the demons disintegrate into dust.

Mercury got out her Computer and, after looking at it for a couple seconds, said rather shakily, "They're all g-g-g-gone, except for her."

Pluto was still rather focused on the bit she heard about time from the mysterious woman, and Moon currently had stars in her eyes, "Who are you?"

The woman touched down before them and looked at Jupiter with a soft gaze that everyone there had only seen on the faces of the mothers they knew, "I am Ranko Kino, one of the last of the Kino and Saotome Demon Slayer Clans, and I am Makoto's mother."

With that proclamation a torrent of elements surrounded her in a miniature tornado, and when it dissipated it revealed a young woman with bright red hair and blue eyes standing there in a red silk shirt and black fighting pants with black slippers on her legs and feet.

Another bright flash saw Jupiter de-transformed into the slightly extraordinary school-girl Makoto Kino, and she immediately ran into and hugged her mother while balling her eyes out, "I thought you were dead."

Ranko held her daughter close as Makoto cried into her shoulder, knowing about the probably stupid cameraman who had hidden in a nearby store during the fighting, who was getting this all on live TV, "It is okay Makoto, I actually thought that you were dead as well until yesterday." Tears started streaming down her face, "I have missed you, little one."

The Inners were practically gushing at this scene and all but one of the Outers were smiling as well, and that one was the super suspicious Pluto, who was almost caught gawking when the others de-transformed as well, "If you really are her mother, how are able to use Chaos and Demonic energy?"

Ranko smirked slightly while moving a half-step away from her inquisitive daughter, "I am a Chaos Nexus, have Yokai blood flowing through my veins, and I have a curse that I use this medallion to control, that was made out of multiple cursed and magical artifacts." She held up a rather ornate black and white, yin-yang medallion with two silver and gold Imperial Dragons providing the border for it on a mixed silver and gold chain that wound its way around her neck.

Usagi was almost immediately in her face looking at it, thinking for a second that it was pretty, then the part about curses kicked in, "I could probably heal you of your curse if you want."

Ranko shook her head with a serious look, "No, you would end up killing me if you tried to do that, the curse is an incurable one that is tied to my very existence, and it has a lot to do with my powers and abilities as a demon hunter like you kids. There is also a few things you all should know before you start hunting demons again."

Haruka snorted, "What would you know about demon hunting that we don't?"

Ranko glared at her, "Many things, including the number of times you have killed curse victims thinking they were demons, and the number of good Yokai who bit the dust because you have no real training in the art of demon slaying."

Pluto glared at her slightly, "There is no such thing as a good demon, and they all should be destroyed."

Ranko shook her head, "It is exactly that attitude that caused your issues with Wiseman and the ancestors of those the future you sent to Nemesis, the absolute worst place to send people who have Yokai and similar demon's blood flowing through their veins. The fact that you ignored the fact that one of your own has Yokai blood, however diluted, and another had some other kind of demon blood in them, showed them and the other demon hunter families that were banished that you held a ridiculous double standard and merely wished to rule the world under the guise of 'protection.' That is what your o-so-beloved Crystal Tokyo and your actions in that direction are. You wish to rule the world and not share it with any humans that are 'tainted' like me."

Usagi and everyone, including their families and others on the other side of the TV, had their eyes wide at those particular insinuations, "Setsuna, is that true?"

Ranko snorted before Pluto could speak, "Considering the fact that she doesn't even understand the nature of the thing she guards, don't rely on her for the answers. She didn't even know about the imbedded brainwashing and power limiting spells that were placed on all of you through the Silver Crystal, which I healed and eradicated when I used Dragon's Law, and I also healed something about Haruka."

Pluto looked at her with slight fear and incomprehension, "What are you talking about?"

Ranko sighed, "Serenity was a manipulative old… well… the word I want to use probably should not be used in front of these nice, impressionable young ladies. She made a series of enslavement spells that reduced the effectiveness of your planet connections while maximizing her own to her small satellite. She also heavily influenced your minds in such a way that her healing magic would make you loyal to and loving of her. I purged those aspects of the Silver Crystal's power, but it will be hardest for you, Setsuna, to overcome its effects because you have been under its influence for so long. Things can be hidden from you by the architect of the Time Gates, who was Serenity, and those gates do not actually have the ability show you the future. They show you probability for the direction of the future of this timeline based on every other timeline with similar current events. It can also send people back and forth across different timelines as directed by its operator."

Setsuna still looked at her with extreme suspicion and disbelief, "And how would you know this?"

Ranko smirked, "I have time powers as well, and they aren't restricted like yours once were." She held up her medallion for emphasis.

Haruka shook her head, "A lot of this is going over my head, what were you saying about me?"

Ranko turned to her, "It also has a lot to do with why Mamoru is hurt when he tries to use his full power as Earth's Guardian, and why he is the only male. Serenity was sexist, plain and simple, it actually took a lot of negotiation for her to allow Uranus to have a native planet-born Guardian. You see, all Uranians were Hermaphrodites. It took even more negotiation for her to allow Endymion to be Earth's Guardian instead of her illegitimate older daughter, who was Beryl's elder half-sister, daughter of the Earth King's older brother, and my ancestor."

Everyone sat down in some slight shock, Haruka adjusting for anatomy that was taken away shortly after she was born, and Pluto finally de-transforming and saying, "So wait, that means..?"

Ranko nodded, "If we were going by right of the firstborn for passing down the kingdom of the Silver Millenium and Earth, then I would be the rightful ruler of both, not the reincarnated youngest daughter of Queen Serenity or her reincarnated lover Endymion, son of a usurper."

The two aforementioned people winced slightly, despite them all being in what amounted to extreme shock. Ranko also sat on a nearby pile of rubble that her daughter had sat on and hugged the girl close, allowing the things she said to sink in for a little bit. Now that their minds were completely clear, many of them were evaluating things, and it is lucky for poor Usagi that all of them very quickly decided to forgive her for her unintentional brainwashing, and Mamoru decided that his love for her wasn't fake. Mamoru also liked the feel of the power flowing through his veins from the Golden Crystal. One thing that bothered Setsuna the most though was Crystal Tokyo, and the exact manner in which it comes about.

Setsuna turned to Ranko, "How badly would I have screwed up in trying to create Crystal Tokyo."

Ranko shook her head, "Given the circumstances and who and what you had to work with, you would actually make the best choice possible that would result in the absolute least amount of human lives lost, but I doubt you would have been able to live with yourself afterwards, not this version of you anyways."

Usagi looked up, "Why, how would it come about?"

Ranko sighed, "A gigantic asteroid headed towards earth, large enough to throw it twenty feet out of its orbit away from the sun and tilt the earth even more away from the sun. It would also burn away a majority portion of the atmosphere keeping out radiation from space.

"The initial event would have caused there to be total extinction of all life on earth, but Setsuna here would have you unload a crap-ton of power in the right spot to pull the asteroid in tighter and make it fly by us a hundred times faster. It would cause the event to be more catastrophic and violent, but the end result would still leave 5% of humanity alive, and the earth still habitable to all species on its surface, especially after you would encase the majority of the planet in crystal to keep those sentient beings that survived the event alive for at least a thousand years till Earth reached a new equilibrium."

They all shivered at the imagery that conjured up in their minds, and Michiru asked, "Is that asteroid still coming?"

Ranko shook her head, "No, I destroyed it, without the advantage of a boost from the Silver and Golden Crystals too."

Ami looked sideways at Makoto's mother, "Huh, how would you be able to use them considering they only respond to Usagi and Mamoru?"

Ranko sighed, "I am telling you all too much at once it seems. I am the rightful heir to both lines that use the Silver and Golden Crystals. Also, did you think that the two dragons on my medallion are just for show, that they were there 'cause they looked cool?" With that she stood up and held out her hands, the Silver and Golden Crystals popping out of Usagi and Mamoru and floating into her hands, where they both became similar to crystalline flowers in full bloom and had a sliver break off of each one and fuse into the now open and empty eye sockets of the opposite dragon, Gold to Silver and Silver to Gold. The Crystals then shot from her hands and back into their usual wielders. She smirked and held up her hands, causing each Senshi's Henshin Pen to break apart, showing a small crystal inside the golden end of each one that rapidly grew and matured into flowers like the Silver and Golden Crystals, each of them a different color.

Setsuna's was a strange swirl of black and green.

Michiru's was a bright blue-green.

Haruka's was a yellowy-reddish-brown.

Hotaru's was pitch black.

Makoto's was a swirl of bright electric green and dark forest green.

Ami's was icy blue.

Rei's was, of course, fiery red, orange, and yellow.

Minako's was a bright yellowy orange.

Ranko clapped her hands together and all the crystals were absorbed into their users. She turned to Setsuna, "How about we also awaken Senshi's Sol and Nemesis?"

Usagi, with her upturned crescent moon, that had turned silver, on what seemed to be permanent display, asked, "Who are they?"

Ranko smiled slightly, "Senshi Nemesis is your friend Naru Osaka, and Senshi Sol is the daughter of a former enemy of mine, and the wife of one of my closest friends."

Naru, from her position near her TV at home was sitting there beside Umino in shock at that particular revelation, and her mother was looking at her as if she had seen a ghost. In fact, all the family members of all the Sailor Senshi were just getting into deeper and deeper shock as the revelations just kept piling up. Except for Shinji Tsukino, who was laughing up a storm because his sister was even a klutz at demon hunting.

Setsuna finally managed to get over her shock, even if only a little bit, "Why are we sitting here and discussing this though?"

Ranko shook her head, "So my friends Ryoga Hibiki and Pariah Taro can finish beating up the Yokai, Demon Hunters, and Accursed that were planning on coming here today to slaughter the lot of you. If it weren't for me warping reality and time so much to bring the good ones you killed into this time as well as doing a crap ton of favors for very powerful Yokai and threatening or beating any who couldn't be persuaded any other way, you lot would have been caught in the middle of a fight on two fronts. One side would have had unending quantity and the other would have had a large quantity and very good quality. My friend Ryoga, who is a match for the raw power of Senshi Sol with the durability to survive having Mount Everest drop on him, would have been one of them if not for my interference, and there were many others equally as powerful as him, including my ancestor's half-brother Sesshomaru, who wields a very powerful acidic poison. In your previous states, before I unlocked your full power, Sesshomaru or Ryoga alone would have been powerful and skilled enough to kill all of you instantly, even now it would be a close call as to whether you would survive against either one of those two or not."

They all shivered, with Setsuna and the still hidden Mau being the only ones that truly understood just how outclassed the Senshi were if that was case. Haruka, though, snorted in derision, "We have come out on top against every enemy we have ever faced, why would these guys be any different?"

Ranko gave the rebuilt Hermaphrodite an unpleasant smile, "They don't play by the same rules as others you have faced. Sure they have overwhelming power, but they use it with either extreme training or multiple lifetimes of experience to gain the skills needed to wield it properly. They do not use the throw-as-much-power-as-you-can-and-hope-something-hits-and-kills-it-approach, which is what you lot are infamous for. They know how to dodge and fire off attacks while in motion. They are also capable of putting up a defense.

"Ryoga is a master of close quarters combat whose punches are stronger than three freight trains hitting you at 500 miles per hour, on top of his Black Flames of the Purgatory Phoenix, which can burn anything they touch to ash in seconds, no matter what it is.

"Sesshomaru is a master swordfighter who can also use his whip-like, extendable claws, which can rend steal walls without being damaged, and acidic poison, which can melt literally anything in seconds and kill or seriously debilitate whoever just breathes in the fumes, not to mention what the poison itself can do to someone it touches, and as I said, they are just two of many equally powerful Yokai, Accursed, and Demon Slayers you ticked off."

They were all shivering when the shrine maiden of the group suddenly freaked out with a small yelp and extremely wide eyes, and the heard a voice coming from behind them say, "Hello, Ranko."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ranko smiled as the girls and Mamoru looked behind them and saw a white haired man and woman in really fancy old-style armor and someone who they never thought they would see again, "Hello Sesshomaru, Rin. What brings you two and your son Kunzite here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "As if you didn't know, Chaos Dragon."

Rin slapped her husband, "Knock it off, Lord Sesshomaru. She is family, as are these girls. I know you don't like what they did to Kunzite, but that was more Metalia's fault then theirs. He is also still head over heels in love with one of them."

Sesshomaru humphed and turned away slightly, with Minako quickly gaining hearts in her eyes at what the apparently Reincarnated Kunzite's mom had said. They all got a good look at him as he stepped out and bowed to Mamoru before moving towards Minako. The Kunzite Jewel that Mamoru carried on him flying to and fusing with the former dark general. He had the same sideways black crescent moon and facial tattoos as his parents, but he wore a more Japanese version of the old general's uniform he had to wear during his time with the old Earth Kingdom and Metalia. He also had fur lining it that was not present in either original uniform, which looked similar to the long trains of fur that trailed over his parents' shoulders, Sesshomaru's on his right, and Rin's on her left. He knelt down next to Minako and whispered something in her ear, which if the blush on her face was anything to go by, was obviously something she liked.

The man stood again and bowed low to all of them, "I apologize for the hurt I made all of you go through, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive a young dog yokai like me my follies in allowing myself to be corrupted by Metalia."

It was at this point that Luna made her presence known, with poor Artemis trying to get her to shut up, "I always knew there was something about you specifically that I didn't like."

Sesshomaru instantly turned a glare onto the small black Mau, his power and red eyes flickering slightly with his displeasure. Ranko, however, quite literally beat him to the punch, scowling down at the almost concussed Mau, "How about we don't start up that little species rivalry again."

Pluto got it before any of the rest of them did, remembering exactly what the martial artist was talking about, "You mean that they are the descendants of the Moon Hounds that were used as slave labor in the Silver Millenium."

Ranko nodded with the others having horrified looks at the thought of an entire species being forced into slavery during what they originally thought were the good times, "Indeed. The Moon Hounds willingly gave themselves to Metalia's service in hopes that she would help free them from the oppressive yoke of Queen Serenity and her favorite little pets, the Mau. In the end, they got their wish, but over five sixths of their race were wiped out when Metalia was sealed away. The last members and their magic were forever mutated by the chaotic energies of Metallia into my demonic ancestors. The first generation was almost completely wiped out by the second generation noble Demon Lord Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father and my ancestor; because they wished to destroy humanity and he wished to protect it. There were some Mau who also didn't escape the demonizing process and became the ancestors of the race of cat demons who were the rivals of Inu no Taisho."

Sesshomaru evaluated her with his calculating gaze, "You have grown wiser, more knowledgeable, and more powerful in your time away, Chaos Dragon Ranko."

Ranko shrugged, "Slipping between the time streams for a thousand years will do that to a person, especially if you have to absorb multiple powerful artifacts to keep them out of the hands of idiots who wish to use their power for evil or stupidity."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow very slightly, "It is my experience that those are often the same thing."

Makoto quickly butt-in here, "Mom, did you say?"

Ranko nodded, "The only one here older than me is Setsuna, and that is only because of her time powers and her slightly better connection to her power source then the lot of you. Ever since I thought you had died I spent my time wandering the different timelines, dimensions, and universes, mastering my powers, gaining new ones, learning new fighting styles and making myself a general pain in the butt to any villain I stumbled across."

Sesshomaru and Rin both smirked and a new voice joined the party from behind a wall near Ranko, "Sounds about like you, you old fight monger."

Ranko nodded to the being that appeared leaning on the crumbled wall of what was once Usagi's favorite Ice-cream shop, "It is good to see you had no trouble, Ryoga."

The Black-winged figure snorted, his dark armor gleaming in the sunlight as it caught the rays just right, dark eyes showing a great amount of humor. A monstrous form appeared behind him, and it almost caused the Senshi to transform on instinct. It was easily one of the most massive demons they had ever seen, and a couple of them wanted to blast the winged minotaur on the principle of the matter because he possessed tentacles coming from his back.

The Black Beast of Jusenkyo chuckled dryly as he transformed into man who was built like a runner, "Not going to say the same to me, old gal?"

Ranko gave him the blandest look possible, "Since when were you ready to be chummy with me. Don't tell me you had another fight with your wife Rouge?"

She saw him wince and sighed as a third and fourth person appeared around the corner. One was a beautiful female in her mid-twenties with blond, orange and red hair, her eyes mimicking those same colors in a swirling pattern. The other was younger looking man who had pointed ears, fox legs, and nine stunningly silky-looking fox tails waving in the air behind him. In the young man's arms was a small two-tailed off-white and black cat with a small black diamond mark in between her two reddish-orange eyes.

The girl bowed as she greeted the other Senshi in a dignified manner, "It is very nice to meet you, I am Phaal Hibiki, daughter of Phoenix Lord Saffron, wife of Purgatory Phoenix Ryoga Hibiki, and the Reincarnated Senshi Sol."

The others blinked a couple times before the Kitsune stepped up, "I am Shippou Higurashi, adopted son of Kagome, leader of the Kitsune Tribe." He gestured to the cat that had jumped out of his hands, "and this is Kirara, the last of ancient Nekomata."

Kirara quickly went over and sat in front of the two Mau, who were both slightly larger than her and mewed softly to them, and when she got no response other that a slight reddening on Artemis' cheeks, and Luna sputtering and backing up, from whatever it is that she said to them, the Nekomata turned her attention to the powerful warrior who looked more like her old friend Sango than her mother. The Nekomata quickly jumped into the startled Makoto's lap, while tilting her head to the side while looking inquisitively at the young Senshi. She was quickly distracted and satisfied when Makoto started petting her, evidently getting the answer she was looking for.

Kunzite bowed his head in greeting to the five newcomers, with the others, except for Ranko and Sesshomaru, quickly following suit, "Greetings Lords Ryoga, Pariah, and Shippou. Greetings, Lady Phaal. It has been far too long since I last saw you."

The three males growled at him, Ryoga answering for the rest of them as he reverted to a fully human form, "How many times have we told you to knock it off with this 'lord' business of yours?"

Kunzite smirked, "Many times. Where are Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite, did they not come with you?"

The newly arrived Demon Lords shook their heads, with Nephrite's father Pariah Taro speaking, "Zoisite and Jadeite are still trying to convince Nephrite to get his butt in gear and get over here. My son feels like his love and her mother won't be able to forgive him his part in all this mess."

Makoto quickly stood up, displacing a formerly content Kirara from her lap and causing her mother to chuckle, "What is there to forgive? He had no control over his actions."

The Senshi all looked at her in slight fear at her interrupting and possibly insulting the conversation of so many powerful beings. Sesshomaru and the rest turned to her mother, "What do you say on the matter, Chaos Dragon God of Wishes?"

Ranko smiled softly, "Let him come, but if he turns evil again and hurts my daughter's feelings, I will be having myself a nice meal of dark divine beef."

Setsuna looked at the woman askance, "What did he mean by Dragon God?"

Sesshomaru answered for her, "When a Dragon becomes capable of annihilating entire universes with ease they obtain the label of Dragon God. There are only five Dragon Gods in existence and one of them is a False Dragon God, so they are rare."

Ranko turned to him while the others scooted away from her slightly, most of their mouths open in shock, "How do you know that?"

Sesshomaru let loose a very small smirk, "You are not the only one who can get information from across universes."

Ranko was almost immediately in his face, Rin having to grab her ponytail to keep her from getting any closer, "How!?"

Sesshomaru smirked a little larger, "What was that human saying? Ah, yes. A technician never reveals his tricks."

The Senshi corrected him as a reflex reaction they got from listening to Minako butcher so many idioms, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

Sesshomaru's smirk had quickly turned into a blank scowl that was directed at the Senshi. They scooted back very quickly to try and escape the glare of the Yokai that could apparently take them all on by himself. His son quickly got between the girls and himself, and promptly started wilting under the glare as well.

It was this scene that the three missing demon generals stumbled upon, with their jewels leaving Mamoru's jacket and combining with them the same as Kunzite's had. They blinked as one as Sesshomaru lifted his glare and looked off to the side with his eyes closed, seeming to have gotten the reaction he had wanted. Ranko rolled her eyes as she waved the three boys over. They walked in front of her, with Nephrite gulping nervously. The girls also got good looks at the three generals as they moved to a very deep bowing position before her.

Nephrite had horns coming out of his head like his father, but his build and size were fairly close to human, he also had three semi-cow-like faces of varying expressions. He had four arms, strange wings that turned into twenty tentacles that seemed to cross the tentacles and eel-tail of his father into one thing, reverse articulated legs that had strange hoof-feet at the end of them, and clothing similar to strange armor worn by Kunzite. He shifted to a human form that was identical to what he looked like before, except he had darker skin, eyes, and hair than before.

Jaedite looked almost identical to how he did before, except he now had four lightning shaped fox-tails coming out his rear-end and pointed ears, with the strange armor also on his person.

Zoisite was in fact the only one who seemed to have not changed at all, with the exceptions of being slightly buffer than before and having pointed ears, but that was it. The girls were actually kind of interested in learning what kind of Yokai he was. They figured that they would be able to wait though, not wanting to disturb whatever was about to occur.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

All three of the generals were on the ground holding their heads from the pain, with Ranko smirking unpleasantly as she held up a fist that they all easily imagined to have smoke coming from it, "Well? Boys?"

They quickly got back into a kneeling position, "We are sorry sensei!"

Ranko's eyes narrowed, "What is it you are sorry about?"

Nephrite spoke for them, "We are sorry that we allowed ourselves to forget your teaching and be corrupted by the evil Metalia."

Kunzite shivered off to the side, his comment breaking the Senshi out of their stupor, "I am glad I did not take her up on her offer of training when I was younger. Though… Father isn't much better."

They watched him quickly dodge a half-hearted glowing green sword strike from Sesshomaru. Kunzite smirked as he landed right on top of the still prostrate Jaedite, "You are just proving my point, Father."

They watched as Jaedite started sparking, causing Kunzite to yelp and quikly jump off him, causing Jaedite to lean on Nephrite, whose hand twitch rather violently, both from the unexpected weight and the electricity, into Zoisite's face, causing him to rear back in pain. The girls and Mamoru were unable to tear their eyes away from the four generals, who were rapidly degenerating the situation into a free-for-all brawl.

The four generals started blasting waves and beams of magical power that started to carve up their surroundings like butter. Ranko and the gathered Yokai just erected barriers around themselves, leaving the Senshi to dodge the attacks by jumping behind any Demon Lord nearest to them, with Makoto being the only one to jump behind her mother.

The red-headed woman smiled as she held up a hand in front of her face, "Chaos Control."

All four generals instantly stopped moving, and looking around Makoto realized that nothing was moving. The girl turned to her mother, who was letting down her barrier, "What did you do?"

Ranko smiled as she turned and placed her hand atop her daughter's head, "I did what was necessary to give us time to talk."

The girl pouted and swatted at the hand, "That isn't what I meant, and you know it."

Ranko chuckled, "I am a Chaos Nexus, and every Chaos Nexus has the ability to truly utilize Chaos Energy in its purest form. Chaos Energy bends, controls, and breaks all aspects of reality. None of those aspects are more pronounced then time and space. Magic is actually a specialized derivative of Chaos Energy that anyone is supposed to be able to use. I used it to stop time around us."

Makoto gaped a little, then asked, "I thought beings like Metalia and Pharaoh 90 used Chaos Energy."

Ranko nodded, grimacing, "They are actually examples of what happens when a non-Chaos Nexus tries to personally utilize Chaos Energy. They end up nuttier than a fruit cake and unable to use their true power, all the while craving greater amounts of power."

Makoto sighed while looking at her frozen friends, "Will I be able to use chaos energy too?"

Ranko shook her head, "If you were able to, then Pluto would probably have tried to eliminate you. Time beings tend to not like people like me, and I am glad that the Chaos Nexus Matrix is not hereditary."

Makoto looked sideways at her, "Why?"

Ranko sighed as everything around them seemed to crack like a mirror on the verge of shattering, "You would not have lived quite as peaceful a life otherwise."

Makoto's eyes twitched, "What exactly is so peaceful about my life?"

Ranko chuckled, "I worded that wrong, but you have friends who stood by you no matter what happened, even when I couldn't."

The woman gained a far away look in her eyes as the world around them finished fracturing and somehow seemed to reverse shatter into a multifaceted room that had different scenes from Ranko's life, and the lives of her alternate selves, most of which, Makoto noticed, seemed to be male half the time.

Ranko turned to one that showed her father, "Before I was born, my idiot father got the idea in his head that he wanted his child to be male. So he and/or his master used a dark magic spell on me to make me male. In 99.9% of realities the spell is successful. In all the others he tried other methods to make me male. When I was generally either between the age of eleven months or six years he took me from my mother to train me into the best martial artist of my generation, and in all the realities where I was male before I left he left behind a Seppuku contract with my hand print on it. Even in my past he still left behind a contract that stated if he did not make me into the strongest martial artist on the planet then he and I would commit Seppuku.

"His training regime could, even in the best light, be considered abusive, but the regime was still highly effective. I became the best Martial Artist, but in many cases it is it at the cost of my sanity. One of two things usually claimed my sanity. The neko-ken or the gender curse I picked up at Jusenkyo, I am lucky that I instead picked up a dragon curse and that I learned to control both things.

"The neko-ken was a "fighting style" "taught" to someone below the age of ten by wrapping them in fish sausage and throwing them into a pit of starving cats, repeatedly if necessary, until their mind snaps and they enter a berserker state where anything that gets in their way is shredded by meter long ki-claws. Only those with a naturally caring nature are capable of retaining their "sanity," but this often comes at the price of their memories from before the training. They are scarred for life physically and mentally, and anytime their permanent fear of cats reaches a certain threshold they reenter the berserker state. Some of them never come back from reengaging the berserker state, so every time you use it is a gamble as to whether you will be able to function as a normal human again. There were many other training things that he put me through daily, no matter the reality, that make all you have been through look like a walk in the park for how easy it was for all of you to make it out alive and mentally and physically intact.

"By the time we make it to Jusenkyo, I usually have at least fifteen fiancées, even in this reality. Sometimes that number is in the hundreds. At Jusenkyo, if I am a guy, then I usually end up with a gender curse that turns me female with cold water and male with hot water. The number of awkward circumstances that usually causes are uncountable. There is also strain on my psyche from the change because males and females are fundamentally different, and one becoming the other is usually a result of something going wrong at some point either mentally or physically. The brains work similarly because both man and woman are still human, but there are fundamental differences built into our brains that are not merely a result of culture and environment growing up. The curse results in even the brain tissue swapping back and forth between genders, placing strain on the afflicted's psyche in trying to rationalize the internal changes. Combine that with a similar feeling to the phantom pain an amputee feels in their missing limb when the different bodies have reactions to different stimuli, and it is a wonder most versions of me don't immediately snap. Of course, magical blood, dragon blood, and yokai blood can dull the strain and the pain and just plain magic can be used to blunt the edge, but most versions of me don't have enough of any of them that only pure mental stubbornness keeps them from breaking, and even those aren't an effective cure in most cases.

"The friends I make would as a rule of thumb, generally come to despise me and try to beat me to a pulp or kill me. Even the fiancée I cared the most about would usually turn on me. Now he/she usually had his/her own issues that made him/her not entirely mentally stable, but that doesn't change the fact that by the time I am in Nerima, I usually have vastly more enemies than friends. Very shortly into my stay there I am in an almost constant daily battle for my life, and in almost every reality I eventually come face to face with at least two enemies that have more dragon and/or yokai blood in them than I do. Our battles either level a city block, a mountain, or multiple mountains. The constant fighting on top of the other two things often wear at me until there is nothing left, and I usually end up in life or ending my life all alone and hated by most of those who once called me friend or fiancée, and those that don't hate me are usually dead by the hands of one of those who did."

Makoto was literally bawling hearing all of this and watching it play out in front of her, but her mother hugged her to herself and wiped away her tears while saying, "But, in this reality I have someone precious to me who is looking to me for guidance, who I love and who loves me." She turned her daughter's still puffy eyes to her face, and smiling with tears of her own in her eyes, "You my daughter. My Makoto."

When they both eventually stopped crying, Makoto looked at the now blank screens around her that she now realized were opaque mirrors, which was a bit of an oxymoron in her opinion, "Where are we, Mom?

The red-haired woman smiled as she pulled away from her daughter slightly, "The Mirror of Time/Space. It is more of a spell than an actual place, but it allows me to physically view alternate timelines, much like what the Time Gates do for Setsuna."

Makoto gave her mom an inquisitive stare, "Why are we here? Was it just so you could show me your life?"

Ranko shook her head, "No, it was so I could show you yours."

"Huh?"


End file.
